Jeepers Creepers: Afterlife
by DivineSugar
Summary: My rewrite of Jeepers Creepers 2, the way it should have been.Basically, Minxie Hayes may be one of the chosen humans to finally destroy the Creeper.Can she fight and win? Her journey begins with a fateful bus trip with her friends.
1. strange happenings

_**Hello, everyone!! This is my first fic I have posted on this site. Basically, I have seen Jeepers Creepers #1 and #2 and was quite impressed with #1 but found #2 disappointing. So, this is kinda of Jeepers Creepers part 2 the way I envision it should be. You will notice that I have chosen to ignore some things that happened in the sequel, and have changed some things around a bit. Of course this is all intentional. I also encourage you guys to please REVIEW! And share some ideas you may have for the story, some challenges, or some pointers. **_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jeepers Creepers films, or it's characters, and I make no profits from writing this story._

**Chapter one: Strange Happenings**

This was not the first time that Minxie had dreamed.

She had been having dreams for a while now.

She didn't know what they meant, all she knew was that she wanted them to stop. Desperately.

It's not like it was something you could tell your friends about,or even hope that they would understand it. They wouldn't. They'd think she was crazy.

Minxie wasn't even sure of her own sanity at this point. She was sure, however, that no matter what she did,no matter how many times she told the man in her dream to go away and leave her alone, it would do no good.

She would keep dreading sleep,and she would keep waking up with her sheets cold and damp, as she trembled. She would keep seeing horrible things happen to those people, and it would never end.

These dreams had been haunting her for most of her life; they were dreams of some kind of creature flying through the air, and screams.

The creature, she never saw it's face; she feared it was terribly ugly, and that the people screaming were it's victims, it's prey.

As years passed,and she grew older,these dreams would be stronger.

She began to see it's face. Smiling at her. She began to see the victim's faces too; a woman stumbling along a dark path, naked and carrying her head in her hands.

It wasn't until just recently,she had started seeing this young man in her dreams, and he spoke to her.

He told her things,and said things that didn't make sense.

"It's coming back",he said. "It's coming..."

Did he mean that flying thing? But why?

What the hell did it want?

Minxie did not understand.

She kept asking this young man who he was.

He would never answer her.

She never saw his eyes either, for they were always cloaked in darkness. The things that stood in her mind the most, was that he had a tattoo of a rose delicately nestled against his navel; and that even though she couldn't see his eyes,she saw blood constantly poring down his his stark white cheeks,

When he spoke, his voice dark and gravely, it sent shivers all over her.

"Every 23 years for 23 days", he croaked,"it eats".

Minxie stood there,staring at him staring at her,obviously sensing her fear of him.

She did not want to ask him what it ate,even though she knew the answer and

for days afterwards, would pretend she didn't.

"Eats what?"she asked sheepishly.

But as he begun to answer, the shrill ring of an alarm sounded off.

5:00. Time to prepare for a pep rally,and she cursed the damn clock for interrupting one of her dreams again.

As she languishingly showered,and blow dried her hair,she thought of that boy, or whatever he was.

She knew that if he did not get the chance to finish his message this time, he would be back. He always came back.

And she knew that time was drawing closer, and that one day she would see that beast for real.

She wasn't really that close with most of the guys on her team.

She felt a sense of doom when they were around,maybe that's why. If she had become friends with one of them,

and something awful were to happen,she would not be ready to deal with that. And she just knew that something would happen.

Just as she knew so many things...

More days had passed, without Minxie ever seeing the dead man that visited her dreams.

She had begun to wonder if he was gone for good. But indeed, she knew he wasn't.

The drive on East 9 was endless. Minxie was so tired of constantly passing empty cornfields that she couldn't think strait. Of course it was also difficult to stay awake. It wasn't like Rhonda or any members of the team had anything interesting to talk about anyway. And Betty's tired old fashioned jokes weren't helping either. By the 8000th cornfield, Minxie just wanted to be home.

Oh great, more cornfields. Now Minxie could no longer fight her urge to sleep.

The sun was warm and bright. It's rays reflected from the golden cornstalks. Minxie awoke to find that there was a young man standing in front of the stalks, and pointing behind him. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. Sad eyes. Minxie didn't know who he was, but she felt that maybe she had seen him somewhere. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Then, she saw the rose tattoo. It couldn't be him,she thought. He looks so..._normal._ She knew she was the only one seeing this. And sure enough, when she looked around her everyone else on the bus was gone. The young man frantically pointed towards the cornfields, and was screaming something she couldn't make out.Then,quickly as he had appeared, suddenly he transformed into another young man, much younger, with hair as bright as the corn. He was screaming something too, as if telling her to turn around and go back. "I can't", Minx whisperd.

Looming over her, the scarecrow gave an ominous sense of authority.

"Every 23 years for 23 days it eats", said the boy again, his voice seeming much less rough than before.

"Eats what", asked Minxie once again. "What does it eat?" Her eyes remained transfixed on the menacing scarecrow, but then when she turned to look at this young man, she immediately wished she hadn't. His skin was now stark white, and nearly cadaverous looking. And his eyes...were not eyes but two black holes with blood trickling down from both of them.

"_EAT US_ ", he hissed, half grimacing. "He's coming after you all. It can _smell_ what it wants in your _fear._ Then once it gets what it wants it will go underground, and sleep, for another _23 years._

The swoosh of giant bat wings ringed through Minxie's ears.

Suddenly, the hard impact of collision with a sharp object, forced Minx from her dream. At the same time, she kept trying to force an inhuman thought pattern out of her mind. But still she could sense it there...

When selecting the type of flesh to consume, one must keep their wits about them. Humans have been known to pretend to give in before reaching into their pockets and shooting a piece of metal in your eyeball. However, these young n's do not appear to have any such weapons. Oh, how one misses the days when catching pray was not so goddamn easy. There used to be traps made; incantations spoken.

Now, all you hear is screaming and whaling-- which isn't a bad thing mind you-- but no such gusto and tenacity. It seemed that all the challenge had left, the Creeper thought to himself.

Oh well, that's not so bad either. Now, to finish my work.

Preferably, males are the best choice, since their body parts and organs are most compatible.

Sometimes though, parts of female subjects have proven to be quite useful on occasion.

Tonight, the Creeper was sure that all he wanted was those ripe, athletic males. It was such a rush to know that they were all trapt inside that hunk of metal, scurrying about. Smelling their sweat and hot blood rushing through their veins made the him feel so ... _alive... _

This could not be happening. Minxie kept trying to convince herself that she could not hear or feel frenzied heart beating inside her head pounding against the walls of her skull. It was almost painful, and Minxie rubbed her forehead roughly trying to suppress it. But the pain refused leave, and instead the pounding seemed to grow faster, and louder.

"You wanna sit here and hope someone doesn't plow into us at 90 miles an hour?"

Minx could hear Betty's cynical voice somewhere in her ear, but it was almost overwhelmed by the pounding of a heart that did not seem at all human. And then there were voices... One voice seemed far far away, but Minxie could still hear it was there. "_I need... a... heart..." _

That voice and heartbeat were connected.

Another voice, one that Minxie already knew came as well.

"Don't listen to it", he whispered, "not _yet_."

Minxie wondered how in the hell she was going to ignore something like that, but she figured she'd try.

She now had the choice of which voice in her head to listen to. Yes, her friends would definitely call her crazy.

As Betty, Coach Hannah and Coach Barnes set about scattering flares across the road, that one distinct voice in Minxie's head spoke up again.

"Can you tell he's hungry?"

End of Chap. 1

_**Alright! I think ya'll get the idea of of the ideas I mean to convey. I hope you liked it so far, at least a little bit. Of coarse as I have said before, please review me! I need input. And if you're waiting, it may take a while for the next chapter to pop up, because I am also working on another story too! I know the chapter might seem a little short. I figuerd I would not go overly dramatic first time off. **_

_**P.S. Creeper would like me to tell you all that he does have a chicken salad from time to time. **_


	2. ESP

_**Well, here we are again, at the 2d chapter. The first one was a little funky looking, but this one will be better. As I said I encourage any ideas and pointers y'all may have. I know that they made an error in the film, and that the corn is just being planted in the spring, but maybe that was artistic license to get a certain mood and feel. So at any rate I've decided to keep it. Plus, most of this first half will probably take place inside Minxie's head, with the events inside the bus secondary. Let me know how you like it. Let's get Kracka-lack in!!!!**_

**Chapter Two: ESP **

Minxie hated the fact that she was the one forced to listen to the voices and not anyone else. Why her? Why was she the one with the gifts?

Why not someone who knew how to save the world, or someone who was prepared for it? It certainly wasn't her, she thought. Whatever this boy wanted her to do, or what the monster wanted from her she was not prepared for. She just couldn't have this on her shoulders. She couldn't do it. "Yes you can" the voice hissed in her ear."I wouldn't be here if you couldn't." That voice in a way comforted Minxie and troubled her. She could hear the way it sounded in her head; like it was teetering on a line between young and innocent and black and ugly, marked by the pain and suffering that had aged it considerably. It was like a scar in his soul that wouldn't heal, and Minxie was deeply in touch with this.

"Listen to it", he said. "He needs to feed now. He will take one of you with the strongest heart."

"Why?" Minxie whispered. "Why do you want me to listen to what it wants if there's nothing I can do about it?" All of the sudden, Minx It was the harsh scream of Coach Charlie Hannah cutting into her ears, as she heard the deep throaty voice of the thing that took him away. "_Yes this'll do." _

"No I don't like this", Minx yelled. She was not yelling out loud only inside her head. "I don't want to listen to a man die!" Her head started feeling tight when she tried to block it out. She heard that deep voice in her head again.

_"One down... " _

"Every time it takes someone", the boy continued, "listen for his thoughts, his _wants _and his _needs. _Whenever he eats, they scream at you." Minxie watched as everyone stood out on the street in a stupor, their mouths open in shock and their eyes protruding. "_Charlie_!!!!" Betty was screaming into the air shouting expletives. "Oh shit, what happened? CHARLIE!!!" One minute a man was standing right in front of them and then he was gone.

"Tell everyone to get onto the bus!"

Minxie knew why the creature took Hannah, because his heart was like that of a 15 year old. He always stressed the importance of eating healthy to his team, and the boys would always complain of his strict rule about never eating pizza and greasy hamburgers. Although he was nearly a 50 year old man, and his team was full of teenagers, he could have easily outplayed any of them, because of his many early years as a player himself. Which made him a great coach?

Now he's dead, Minxie thought. Now, something is digging into his chest with razor sharp claws, while he's screaming and wailing...lifting the still beating heart out of his chest, and jerking the blood veins apart with its teeth. It would need to consume every part of the chest cavity hollowing out parts that he would need so that the heart would beat properly inside of it. Inside its stomach, those acids would dissolve what it had eaten; and then by some force of dark voodoo, it would sprout up and suddenly regenerate, growing like a seed then finally blooming into an adult heart. The body, after the main part had been eaten could not just be left to go to waste. This had to be saved as part of his collection. His garden. "_Please, stop", _Minx silently pleaded.

What am I doing?"the young man replied, almost too softly. "It's _him_ that's doing it."

Betty Borman ran back into the bus, cursing the whole way and making a b-line strait for her flare gun.

If she was going out, she'd be going out in a blaze of glory.

"Fuck!" Coach Barnes did not like this one bit. If someone like Betty was afraid, then that meant something was seriously wrong. "What the hell happened out there?" he yelled. "Do I look like I fucking know?" Betty yelled back. The kids on the bus were watching the two of them, as if they were children seeing their parents fight. "I told you there was something going on out here! I just know it. There is something out there!"

The Creeper gasped, and sighed, and squealed as he felt new power surging through him. This was one of the best hearts he ever tasted. Not fatty, or gristly. No traces of pills and alcohol. Just plump, red, ripe fruit from this man's chest.

Extraordinary.

Now, the Creeper would determine what was the next step would be. Get those little bastards scared just enough so that he could smell all of them. Find out what smells stood out the most. It was like a cat playing with his mouse before he ate them; so much fun. How could he make them shake like little leaves? Ah yes, I'll need to get a good look at them. Maybe I'll just make a little appearance.

That'll make them go crazy.

"I'm the one who's going crazy", Minx whispered. "What did you say?" Minxie's best friend Rhonda had been looking at her the whole night, trying to figure out why she seemed so strange. She knew something was wrong.

"Minx you haven't said two words the whole way, and now you look like you're about to faint."

Minxie never did talk very much unless she had something to say, but tonight she really did not want to get into it. "It's all right, I'm fine", she murmured. "Just have a headache...that's all"

"Look, I'm a little scared too." Rhonda said. "I have no idea what's going on".

_I think I may know too much_, Minxie thought. Coach Barnes addressed everyone on board the bus. "Coach Hannah seems to have umm..disappeared. I want everyone to stay perfectly calm, while we--"

Scotty, the loudest member of the Bannon Bantoms, would never let an old guy tell him to calm down. "How the FUCK do you expect that?!" he snapped."We're practically stranded in the middle of fucking _nowhere,_ people are disappearing into thin air, and now you're tellin' us to stay calm?" Both Rhonda and Coach Barnes told him to sit down.

After nearly a minute and a half, he finally did; but he was now scared out of his mind, an emotion he would never let anyone see if he could help it.

Minxie's heart pounded like voodoo drums. Faster and faster. She could feel that thing getting close. Lurking in the trees above them, and leaping from branch to branch. Even if no one else could hear it; she could. Its shallow breathing alone, made her skin crawl. It seemed to be coming back from the place it stashed Coach Hannah, and where it quickly made short work of him. Now that it had a new heart, its strength and speed was renewed. And so, Minx could hear its claws scraping the surface of tree bark, as it came straight for the bus; in search of a new brain.

Minxie knew who it would take next. His name was Andy Buck, and he was a whiz with computer science.

"I can't watch him die", she thought. She and Bucky were sort of the black sheep of the group. They understood each other.

Betty Borman had her flare gun ready to fire. Her hands were shaking, and something inside her knew the futility of this, but still, she was going to try. And then suddenly, something like a clawed hand tore through the metal roof of the bus, clutching onto Bucky's head, trying to pull him through. "_OH SHIT_!!!!!!!" Bucky screamed. "Help me!" Betty was right on it. She sprinted to Bucky's side, and aimed the flare gun straight for the area where she saw the creature. Without hesitating to think about the unimaginable presence of this thing, she aimed straight for its head. "You let him go, motherfucker!!!" she bellowed. And then, she fired.

Minxie knew that Betty's flare hit the beast, because when it did, she felt as though her head was being split in two.

Hot, burning liquid was pouring on all sides of her brain, but she couldn't, and wouldn't scream. Instead, she clutched the seat under her, tears running down her face. "Does that thing feel this pain?" she asked the young man in her head.

"It's gotten _used _to it", he hissed. Minx felt as though she was finally going insane.

She suddenly felt angry; angrier than she had ever felt in her entire life. She felt like killing someone...hurting them, badly. Making them suffer until their last breath. And then they would pay for blowing a hole into her fucking skull. Wait a minute... these were clearly not Minxie's thoughts alone.

Somehow, Minxie felt things that this creature felt. And even though Bucky was safe for the moment, that didn't ease Minx's anxieties. She became _very _afraid for Betty. She heard that deep voice in her ear once more.

_**"Old man-looking bitch"**_ It hissed. Minx suddenly had to fight the urge to lunge at Betty for what would appear to be no apparent reason. The voice again. _**"Those hands of yours have caused me pain. I think I shall rip them off. Along with your fucking head and spine, you wretch!!"**_

Oh. No. Minxie wished so hard she could stand up and scream at Betty that she was in terrible danger. "I have to warn her" she whispered, so low that no one could hear her, but the boy could. "You can't" said the boy, traces of doom in his voice. "No matter what you do, it will get her," he whispered. "No" replied Minxie. "It will happen" said the boy.

_**"NO!!!!" **_When Minx finally realized she had screamed "no" aloud on the bus, everyone was staring at her. "Minx, are you alright?" Ronda said, now looking very concerned for her friend. Coach Barnes, standing closely beside Betty asked her the same. In this type of situation, an outburst like this was cause for extreme concern. Bucky also jumped, almost weeping. "WHAT!! Oh god what?" he cried.

The boy in Minxie's head spoke. "Don't say anything more."

"Why?" Minx silently replied.

"They won't be able to help."

"Why?" Minx replied.

"Because this _will happen"_ replied the boy.

Feeling defeat, Minxie slowly lowered herself back into her seat. Betty showed her frustration. "God Dammit! Tell us what the hell is going on Minxie!"

"Nothing." She murmured. "I...I'm just afraid!" "We all are," Rhonda said reaching over to embrace her.

Scotty glared at Minx, disgusted with the outburst. "You're just a weirdo Minxie! I can't believe they even let you be a cheerleader."

"Shut up Scott!" yelled Rhonda, like a young woman scolding her man. "That doesn't help anything!"

"You're right, it doesn't!" Barnes yelled. "Something bad is going on, and it will not help anything to start throwing insults." He turned to Betty, and instructed her stay with Bucky. He then turned to Scott. "Since you're so eager to speak Scott, I want you to get to the transmitter, and see if you can reach the highway patrol. I'm going back out to watch."

"You stay the hell inside!! Did you see what just happened?" Betty screamed. Coach Barnes always believed he could handle things on his own. "I'll be alright; you just stay with the kids while I'm out here." He exited the bus cautiously.

**"Fool",** whispered that boy again calmly. "He's gonna die too isn't he?" ask Minxie. "I think you _know_ that," he said. "Why me? And what is this thing that keeps invading my head? I need answers. "And you'll get them" he replied. Minxie suddenly felt like she couldn't move her arms or legs. Her breath grew labored. She fell to the floor of the bus, as someone shouted her name, and the space around her went black

_**Well, that is it for this chapter. Next time Minxie will be in a dream, (sort of like in the deleted scene in the film where Darry shows her bodies of ancient soldiers.) and it will be an involving one. (I hope) I sure hope ya'll like this. Give me time; it may take a while for the next chap to come up! (Like it did this one.)**_

_**P.S, The Creeper says that light meat has 15 less calories than dark.**_


	3. Dread Springs Eternal

_**MY God! Do you believe it? I finally put up a 3**__**rd**__** chapter. If anyone wanted more from this story, I apologize for the long wait. My semester is finally over, and I have more free time to do what I need to do—update. So, the first two chapters were rusty, but I've had a lot of time to learn so I can write the best story I can. Sure hope you like it. :) If you noticed, I also changed title, so it doesn't sound so goofy. On with the show.**_

**Chapter 3: Dread Springs Eternal**

When Minxie awoke, her blond head had been resting on a flat of gravelly sand. She saw the sky above her, which was thick with dark gray clouds. There were wind chills in the air; that made Minxie's uncovered arms break out in goose pimples. Slowly she stood, and her eyes scanned the desolate land around her. The land was flat, empty except for a few trees standing out in the distance. The limbs were waving about in the wind. When Minxie turned to the right, she saw that the stretch of land led to a river, and that beyond the river sat what appeared to be a small village. Quaint little houses with straw rooftops were clustered around the village.

Minxie heard the sound of frantic footsteps running along the ground. She looked ahead of her. She noticed 20 or more soldiers charging towards her, fury and determination in the eyes of all of them. She screamed, and ran out of the way of their war path. As she turned her head, the soldiers kept charging and their collective screams were frightening. None of the men seemed to notice Minxie, although she was sure that they saw here right in front of them. And then to her horror, she saw the very thing that they were charging for.

"_**Ahhh, you all have little weapons," **_the Creeper silently mused. "_**How very crafty. And sharp pointy ones at that. OOOHH. Very impressive."**_ The soldiers, adorned in rather flimsy metal armor and shields, proceeded to throw javelins and stones at the monster. Their swords were ready to impale it, as the violently jutted towards the Creeper; but it was of no use. The creature hovered slightly above them, occasionally dipping lower, as if trying to tease the ill prepared humans into thinking that they 

had good aim. All the while it bared its white pointy teeth in a taunting, teasing smile. The solders threw ropes at the beast, meant to wrap around certain parts of him pulling him down so that they could easily finish him off. One of them had the Creeper by the leg; a sharp hook digging into the ankle. Minxies eyes were transfixed on the creature. This was the first time she saw it so clearly, without any obstruction. It was unclothed; its hands and feet were four-member claws with long sharp nails. Its wings were like giant bat wigs spanning wide as they could go. Its long white mane blew in the wind behind it, as it fought the rope hindering its muscled leg. Grayish brown scales covered its entire body. It had a tail too. Minx couldn't believe what she was seeing. Holy God, she thought. A living gargoyle.

Suddenly, the creature flew up into the sky carrying one screaming soldier with him. It flew so high, so fast; that it made it impossible for the man to let go, without falling to certain death. All of the other men looked on in frantic horror, as the creature flung the rope around in a rapid circle, and the man lost his grip; only to have the Creeper sweep underneath him and catch him. Then with one massive claw, it tore the man's head and spin completely out of his body. Minxie lowered her head into the ground where she laid in hiding, even though she was out in the open; even though no one saw her anyway. She clenched her fists, and stifled a sob. A few loud thuds indicated what had just been discarded to the ground, head, spine and all. The other soldiers scurried about, their faces and voices marred with fear about what more they should do. Minxie hadn't raised her head yet, but she heard one voice crying among the rest. He sobbed something in what sounded like Scottish. He was crying for his friend, or his brother. Minx listened as the man screamed angrily at the beast in the sky, and she saw him raising his sword challenging it. The Creeper swooped back down lightning fast, with the hook and rope still logged in its ankle. The soldiers prepared to face it once more, and the one who cried charged at it relentlessly. The Creeper swiped at him with its powerful claw, taking the head with it.



"_**Time to get on with it. I am tired of this." **_ Minxie tried not to look as the Creeper made short work of each one of them. It moved through the small army like a bullet, tearing out limbs, guts, organs all of which flew in every direction. The blood splattered in the air and onto the ground like, paint hitting a canvas. Soon, the screams and frantic footsteps fell silent. The only one that stood then was the Creeper, triumphant. It ripped the rope out, and picked up a corpse. Its mouth opened, its jaw unlogged itself—and Mixie turned away. The whooshing of the wind became deafening to her ears, so much so that she couldn't hear the creature feeding. She was grateful for that, but soon that familiar voice returned. "**Get up Minxie."** He sounded normal, unlike the gravely menacing sound she always heard. He held out his hand out to her. He looked normal again, wearing a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. But his now present eyes were still dark and sad. Minxie took his hand. She was glad to see him there. "Where are we", she asked him. **"17****th**** Century Scotland",** he said with a grim tone held in his voice. **"This was when he destroyed the entire village." ** Minxie cringed at the thought. So the village that she had seen beyond the river was never protected. Everyone who lived there would be slaughtered by this thing. She couldn't think of it. But she noticed something. This was the first time she heard Darius refer to the monster as "he". She didn't really feel up to inquiring about why just yet. "I'm still on the bus aren't I", Minxie asked dryly. **"Your body is,"** replied Darius **"Your mind is here with me."**

"Why am I here?" she continued. Darius walked beside her across the now empty patch of land, in almost a casual strolling way. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans, kicking away stones that lay in his path. **"Because I want to show you that he has lived for centuries. I want to show you as much as I can about him, as much as I know. Which is everything. You see, you are here so that you understand the beast, so that you can see into his mind and his past. You can't just listen, you must also see." ** Minxie shrugged her small pointed shoulders. "What can I do about it Darry?" she asked him, frustration in her voice. "I don't know what you expect from me. I'm not a soldier, and you saw what happened to them!" Darius smiled, as though Minxie had made some sort of joke to lighten 

the mood. **"No, but they were weak, Minxie. You're not. You have a gift. Do you think I would be able to reach you if you were like the rest of your **_**friends**_** on that bus with you?" ** He said 'friends' with such scathing sarcasm. Minxie detected that he thought they were inferior. He continued. **"It isn't just me who has brought you here, into the past. It is him These are **_**his memories.**_** " **

When Minxie looked over at Darry, he was strolling across the flat land, as if it were a park on a Sunday afternoon. His appearance was deceptively casual, as was his tone. Minxie could easily imagine who he was before-- if he was ever human—before he became the ghost of her thoughts. She could easily imagine that this was the way he was, cheerful, boyish, nonthreatening. That thought almost put her at ease. But she still had questions. "What is this 'gift'"? she asked. **"You were born psychically linked to him, Minxie.** **That's why you feel his rage; and his hunger."** Minxie shuddered. She didn't want to think that she could be anything like that monster. Darry inserted a sentence that proved he knew what she was thinking at that moment. **"Don't worry",** he said.** "You are still fully human. It's not like you're gonna have cannibalism in your dinner plans". **

"But I'm somehow psychically connected to this man-eating monster. Tell me how this is a good thing." Darius smiled a crooked little smile. **"You know his strengths and most importantly , his weaknesses. If you look hard enough, deep enough, far enough... you will know all the secrets that the creature holds. You will be his end. The one who will finally destroy him, once and for all." **His crooked smile grew larger, as they stood in what now appeared to be a cloud of fog and smoke. **"And of course, **he said with an almost playful tone in voice, **"I'll help." **Minxie had to process this new information carefully. Was she sure she heard what she did? Was she really to part in the destruction of a creature that had been alive for hundreds of years?

**"You and I Minxie," **Darius continued, **"Are the end of the Creeper himself." **At the point those words were spoken, Minx opened her eyes to find a canopy of baffled bus passengers staring down at her. _"Minxie are you alright??" _Rhonda exclaimed. _"My god, you looked like you were having a seizure!" _ Minxie only concentrated on Rhonda that moment, for she knew she didn't want to contend with Scotty staring at her like she was a circus act. "I'-I'm fine. I just need to catch my breath, that's all." As she lifted herself into the bus seat, ignoring hands offering her assistance, that boy's voice spoke to her in a barely contained voice of excitement. **"We will set our plan in motion, when his time runs out", **he said.

_**Well, that is it for this chap. I hope ya'll liked it! I will continue to add more story later, however long it takes. Thank you all for your cool comments. :) P.S. The Creeper is very supportive of cost effective alternatives to dining out this season.  
**_


End file.
